


Small Favours

by Anonyme1, Morrigans_Eve (Aoife)



Category: Primeval, Singularity North
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:12:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonyme1/pseuds/Anonyme1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Morrigans_Eve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This started off as crackfic; I write Jess/Fee femslash to unwind, and a friend asked for babyfic and suggested Becker as the "father" - and then another, evil, evil friend begged for threesome-ness. So I obliged.</p><p>It all starts with Fee asking for a "small" favour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Fee shook her head, banishing the doubt as best as she could. Anonymous wasn't an option.

"I need a favour Hils."

He looked up, and was surprised to see Fee blushing.

"Oh now this should be good."

Fee blushed harder.

"I should have made Jess ask!"

He raised his eyebrow at his now scarlet EOD officer.

"Make Jess ask what, Fee?"

"WeWantToHaveABabyAndWonderedIfYou'dDonate." Hils blinked. And blinked again.

"Are you serious, Fee?"

Fee nodded wordlessly.

"Setting aside the question of why me, Fee, how were you intending to do this. A turkey baster, at a clinic ... or the old fashioned way?"

"At home? We hadn't got any further than that Hils. We were feeling you out first. The idea of an anonymous donor scared us both."

"Is this you informing me of your intent to get pregnant, as well Fee? I am practically speaking your commanding officer, even if we're nominally of equal rank…"

Fee meeped.

"You hadn't even thought that far ahead, had you Fiona? The decision would have consequences; I'd have to put you on ARC-only duties, if you get pregnant. No explosives, no field work. And if its' Jess who gets pregnant, she would have a coterie of very protective soldiers around her. She's their mascot. In fact, it'd be 12 months of paperwork for you either way, I think, for her sake if nothing else . But, it'd be interesting to see what you came up with, working alongside McKenna."

Fee swallowed and squared her shoulders.

“Jess wants a child. I want a child with her. We’ll make it work.”

“Dinner, then Fee. And try and put a little thought into how we’re going to do this?” Fee finally turned even more crimson than before, nodded and fled their shared office.

He shook his head and laughed out loud. He touched the comm panel.  
“You have an incoming bright red Fee, Jess. And tell her she didn’t answer my last question...”


	2. Chapter 2

Jess found her in the ladies loos, splashing cold water on her face, desperately trying to reduce her blush, and she hopped up onto the edge of the sinks, legs crossed but skirt riding high.  
“Hilary tells me you didn’t answer his last question, love … I seem to remember you telling me you'd make an exception for him, Fee. And really, the traditional method would require whole lot less paperwork, a lot more fun and no doctor's appointments …"

"B-b-but …" Jess leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Fee’s lips. “Tell me no, that you can’t let him touch you and we’ll do it with cups and syringes, but I seem to remember a fantasy we shared … trust me, please, love? See if we can manage this? We won't let it spoil anything. And if he's grounding us both to the ARC, anyway, we may as well go for the double." A ‘cat like grin split Jess’s face, and Fee shook her head.

“You’re impossible, kitten. Were you listening in on us?” Jess nodded, still grinning wickedly. “Then I think you should head home and prepare the flat, because if I remember correctly, you were showing all the signs of being fertile when I went down on you this morning, weren’t you?”

Jess smiled and slowly used Fee to aid in her descent from the counter. Once her feet were on solid ground, she smoothed down her skirt. “What do you suggest … we have dinner, then ...?”

Fee swallowed. “And then we see if I can let him touch you kitten. And just possibly whether I really can tolerate his touch.” Jess looked up sharply at the quiver in Fee’s voice. She raised a hand and cupped the side of her red-headed lover’s face. “We don’t have to do this, love. There are other ways to reach the same goal.”

Fee shook her head and kissed Jess’s forehead. “Not for what we want, kitten. I’ll be okay, I promise. And if I’m not I’ll explain why to both of you. Now shoo, little one. I’m fairly sure the bed needs changing, and you might want to grab a bottle of wine on the way home - the flat’s bone dry.”

“Do I need to pick up anything ... else?”

“Kitten, why would we need anything else if the goal is for him to actually _get_ you pregnant? I thought I’d pull the other half of that venison casserole out of the freezer to eat.” She pulled Jess into a rib-crushing hug. “Now go, kitten, before we get a call-out, or I decide to kidnap you and run far, far away so I don’t have to share you with _anybody_.” Bending her head, she caught Jess’s mouth and kissed her with a drugging intensity that left Jess on the edge of an orgasm, and then walked away, leaving her lover shuddering on the edge of a climax.

Jess grabbed the edge of the counter to steady herself. “I think we need to ask for the next couple of days off …” she called out to Fee’s retreating form. 

“You really should check the rotas more carefully, kitten. Why do you think I asked him _today_? Now I have my pistol qualifications to complete and you’ve got a little errand to run, Miss Parker …”

“Okay, okay, I’m gone, love!”


	3. Chapter 3

Becker eyed the very good bottle of scotch his father had gifted him when he’d been pulled home early from Afghanistan to take command at the newly re-opened ARC. His old man had finally found out what he was doing and he’d been both surprisingly understanding, and more jealous than he really wanted to think about.

He wondered what the hell Major General Samuel Hilary Becker CBE would think about the conversation he was planning to hold with his near-sister and her lover tonight? He shuddered briefly, and scrubbed his eyes. He couldn’t think of Fee that way if this was going to work, which meant he needed a drink before he took this any further. He dug in the bottom drawer of his desk and pulled out a small tumbler, and froze when he heard the door open, raising his head carefully.

The Fee who stood in the door way was not the woman who was technically his _subordinate_. In fact he was damn sure he hadn’t seen this woman since their days at Sandhurst, and he’d forgotten just how good she looked in motorbike leathers when he allowed himself to _look_.

“I thought I’d offer you a lift _home_ , Hilary.” Her voice had dropped almost an octave, and she rolled the r in his name, producing a breathy purr that had his combats feeling _far_ too small.


	4. Chapter 4

Jess dropped the bottle of wine into their freezer and fished out the casserole Fee had mentioned. It only took her a few minutes to pop it in the oven on a low heat, and then … her lips curved into a generous smile, and she slipped off the heels she’d been wearing.

She definitely wanted a shower before either Captain got to the flat, and Fee had told her to change the bedding. She had a set of deep red bedding somewhere in her cupboards, and they’d do nicely … if she grabbed the spare duvet as well, then perhaps she could dodge carpet burn as well, “and if that isn’t wishful thinking, Miss Parker I don’t know what is. Bedding, shower and actual clothes I think. Even if they are easy access ones.”

As she moved around her flat in easy, graceful movements, she suppressed a delighted giggle at the thought of what could be happening over the next few weeks. She’d been thinking about this for a few months, longer than even Fee knew. She had no idea why she’d become broody, but, she had. She was just happy that Fee hadn’t shot the idea down. The idea of having them both touching her was a kind of exquisite torture.


	5. Chapter 5

“Are you sure about this, Fee? I mean really sure?” He put the tumbler on his desk and fished for the second one. She had grabbed the whiskey on her way past the case that held it, and put it on the table next to the glass he’d already retrieved.

“Honestly, Hilary? No.”

“So then why?”

“Because you’re one of the very few people I _wouldn’t_ kill in an exceedingly messy fashion for touching her. She’s broody, and the one thing I can’t give her is a child. You can, and the idea of Jess, pregnant with your child turns me on far more than it should. I’m still the same woman I was at Sandhurst, Hils. I still think cocks are a ridiculous piece of anatomy; I still like my partners with curves, and sweet, wet heat … but you, you, I think I trust enough to do this. If you hurt either of us, you’d pull the trigger yourself.”

He had to work very hard to avoid his jaw dropping, and she smiled and poured a finger of whiskey for them both. Draining hers, she set the tumbler back on the desk. “So?”

“You’ve signed both your pistols back into the armoury?”

“That won’t stop me killing you Hils, if I really wanted to.”

“I know it won’t, but at least if you come after me with a knife I have enough reach to turn it into foreplay, Fee.” He snatched up the tumbler and drained it in one go. “And dare i ask what you’re riding at the moment?”

“You mean other than Jess, I assume, Hilary? I have a Triumph. And a spare helmet that you _should_ be able to wear. Providing of course you have the bottle …”

“As much as I’d enjoy that _Fiona_ , I’m fairly sure we don’t need the speculation that my truck left here for the weekend would cause.”

“True … though you do realise that half the lads think we’ve been fucking since I turned up? And the other half think I earned that beret on my back. I’m not sure I could actually damage my _own_ reputation. And no, I won’t tell you which half think what - and I’ll remind you how much paperwork there is for killing any of them _accidentally_.” He’d moved to rise from his chair, and had started to growl.

“Easy, Hils. You know how the rumours are - we’re either frigid, dykes or sluts. And as I’m not willing to out Jess and we’re friends, the grapevine’s decided I must be spreading them for you as you’re the only one who _isn’t_ complaining about me brushing you off.”

“That doesn’t mean you should have to put up with it, Fee.” She stepped closer, and he could smell her perfume - and realised how much shorter than him she actually was. He didn’t notice when she was in uniform - call it command, or possibly the awareness he’d switched off, but she was at least six inches shorter than he was, and Jess was probably another six inches shorter than her. It made for an interesting thought, and he reached out an hand, wrapping it around her wrist. She started briefly, and then looked up and he bent down just enough to press his lips against hers.

She didn’t react, and he nipped at her lower lip softly, before laving it with his tongue and then pulling away, a little disappointed. “I’ll deal with the lads when we come back on duty, Fee. It’s the least I can do - you’d be far harder to replace than any of them.”


	6. Chapter 6

Jess crawled out of the duvet cover, hair messy as she wrestled with the feather monstrosity that normally lived in their spare bedroom and threw it on to the bed, laughing and panting at the mess she’d made. She bounced briefly on the bed that she’d bought after talking Fee into moving in with her and then caught sight of the time.

She twisted in mid-bounce and squeaked, not realising where the time had gone. She had maybe half an hour before they arrived and she needed a shower! One last tug had the bed looking almost respectable, and then she stripped with indecent haste, dropping her work clothes in the laundry bin on the way past and wandering through the flat naked. She stopped briefly to check the casserole. It was defrosting nicely and she stretched, popping her spine and admiring herself in the mirror. One hand dropped to her belly and she wondered how she’d look. Would she be one of those women who could pull off the earth-goddess look with her belly swollen with child? She’d gone with Fee to one of the rituals her lover occasionally attended and there’d been another woman perhaps six months pregnant, a blond that reminded her of Starbuck … and she’d realised what Fee meant about some people being able to invoke the gods … the woman had carried herself just so and Jess had almost dropped to her knees.

Watching Fee (and Hilary as well, she admitted) worshipping at her belly like that would be _decadent_.

Thinking of Fee, she looked up at the clock, squealing as she realized she _really_ needed to get showered. If she had it figured right, she’d have just enough time to pamper herself before they arrived. Thank the gods she still had that strawberry body oil left, because her skin needed something and Fee hated the taste of her moisturiser. Her legs were still smooth from her trip to the spa with her younger sister … she snagged the shower cap from it’s place on the back of the door as she closed and locked it. She didn’t have in time to dry it properly, and washing her hair was far more fun with help; after all both Captains were tall enough for her to be doing something more pleasurable while they washed it.

She saw her smile reflected in the mirror as she stepped into the shower. Whatever happened this evening, she was going to enjoy herself, and hopefully both her lover and her lover-to-be would as well.


	7. Chapter 7

Fee slid between cars and he shook his head, keeping one eye on her flame red hair. He knew where they both lived - in fact he had a key locked away in a cabinet at work - a just in case measure he’d enforced after Abby and Connor’s extended vacation as they’d only just been able to nurse Rex back to full health.

He was jarred from his thoughts when Fee took a sharp left, and one eyebrow rose. This was a far nicer area than than either of the women had led him to believe. Certainly better than his own SSSA flat, and probably at least as nice as his father’s. He needed to check Jess’ file again, though that might explain what she was doing at the ARC so young. This was the kind of area that meant serious money. Fee bumped her bike up onto the pavement and he could see her fiddling with something and he pulled into the parking space she indicated and saw that it was a ground anchor.

He leaned over into the back seat and fished out his go-bag, before taking a deep breath and following Fee into the building. He blinked when he saw the reception desk and the concierge. “Exactly how well off is your kitten, Fee?” Fee’s lips curved into a grin, and she nodded at the concierge.

“Good evening Captain Black. Miss Parker has been here for the last hour or so. Could I ask you to sign your guest in please?”

“Certainly, James. This is Captain Becker. He’s also of the Regiment, and for the time being if he calls for one of us, please show him up?”

“Of course, Ma’am. Sir, may I see your ID so I can make the appropriate notations on our system.” Becker slipped his military ID over the desk. The concierge scanned it into the system quickly and handed it back with a small parcel and two messages on pink slips of paper. Fee raised an eyebrow. “Lady Amanda has been leaving messages again. One is for you, ma’am. The other is for Miss Jessica … is there anything else that you needed tonight?”

“No, thank you, James.” Fee turned to head for the lift, and half way to it, Becker trailing in her wake, she spun back around and they nearly crashed into each other. “Actually James, could you divert our line and mark us as not to be disturbed? We’ve got a few things to _discuss_ and Lady Amanda or Miriam interrupting us would be inconvenient.”

“Of course, Captain.”

She turned and headed back to the lift, Becker leaving a bit more space between them this time. The chime sounded and the door opened and they both entered. 

“I’m missing something, aren’t I Fiona?”

Fee tsk’d, but the smile she was wearing was more than a little wicked. “Jess’s mother and her younger sister are both ladies-in-waiting at the Palace, and her father’s a fairly senior Admiral as well. There’s quite a bit of family money, a title, and as she’s one that’s currently London based we’ve got possession of the _townhouse_. You could _almost_ consider me a kept woman, Hilary … its been rather an interesting ride so far.”

Becker scrubbed his hands over his face. “And that makes me …”

“... what ever you let it, Hilary. There are no strings attached to this - in fact, all this means for you at the moment is if this all gets messy any child _we_ have will be very well looked after, and no one will be chasing you for maintenance. And it’s one of the reasons I wouldn’t trust very many people with her Hils. Can you imagine how some people would sniff around her if they knew?”

Becker’s expression grew stormy at the mere idea of _anyone_ treating Jess as a meal ticket. Fee grinned. “And _that’s_ why it has to be you.” She smiled round a bubble of laughter. “And you should see her playing Princess. She looks stunning in a ballgown.” Fee fished around underneath her top as the doors to the lift opened and unclipped a necklace. Following her out of the lift he caught site of the claddagh that had materialised on her ring finger, but decide not to ask


	8. Chapter 8

Jess swallowed as the key turned in the door to her flat, butterflies suddenly swarming in her belly and she played with the claddagh on her finger. James had buzzed the flat to tell her that her Captain was on the way up with another equally delicious officer, and now she was _nervous_.

She desperately wanted this to work out, and she smoothed the hem of her skirt down a little further and took another sip of wine. She was her mother’s daughter; if she wanted something then she’d find a way to get it, but she barely hid her sigh of relief when Becker did indeed follow Fee into her flat and closed the door carefully, dropping his bag next to the door and smiling appreciatively when she put down the wineglass and flowed into Fee’s arms.

There was an endless moment when the two of them kissed each other like the world was ending and this was the very last thing they’d get to do.

He felt like a voyeur watching them kiss. Their feelings for each other were almost palpable and it made him _hunger_. He smiled crookedly and bent down to undo his combat boots, and dropped them by the door and stuffed his socks on them before following his nose to check on the food he’d been promised, as that was one kiss he had no intention of breaking.

Jess had left the oven mits on the counter, so he made himself useful by retrieving the casserole from the oven, setting it carefully on the cooktop. He looked at the oven, trying to find the controls that would turn it off, but he couldn’t for the life of him find how to turn the damn thing off. He closed the door instead and it beeped at him twice before the light went off and he raised his eyebrow. Knowing their Jess, she ran the damn thing from her iPhone.

He was sniffing the casserole appreciatively when the two of them padded into the kitchen.

“Venison and rosemary are the two strongest flavours you can smell, Hilary. And before you ask, yes, I can cook, and the vension is from Windsor’s Great Park. Mamma gave it to Fee the last time we visited.”

“It certainly smells delicious, Jess.”

“I’ll do the honours, kitten. Could you get us both a glass of wine, please?

The kitchen was almost silent as they ate, apart from appropriate appreciative noises from all three of them, and once the meal was finished they moved through into the living room. Fee pulled Jess into her lap in an armchair and Becker almost sprawled over its matching Chesterfield.


	9. Chapter 9

“So tell me, Jess. Why me? I know what Fee said, but …” Becker made a small throwing away gesture. “You obviously come from money; if it was just good genetics you could have your pick of donors at one of the big Danish clinics.”

Fee stroked Jess’s hair gently and she bit her lip.

“It’s all about trust. And the clinics give me the creeps. Using a stranger …” Fee’s voice trailed off and she shuddered and Jess nuzzled into her neck, humming something indistinct. The action seemed to drain some of the tension out of her.


	10. Chapter 10

“Kiss him, Jess.” Fee’s voice had dropped an octave or so and she purred the request. “You wanted him kitten and I found him for you. Now show him your appreciation for agreeing to our crazy idea.”

Jess flowed out of her lap, confidence buoyed by Fee’s words and crossed the room to Hilary. He’d risen from the Chesterfield as she did so, and Fee took a moment to observe him, trying to look through Jess’s eyes at her best friend.

She wasn’t really attracted to men, but she at least trusted him with her life. Jess on the other hand found him as attractive as she did Fee herself.


	11. Chapter 11

Fee tensed in her chair, but did her damnedest to relax every muscle by force of will. If she couldn’t even watch him kiss Jess without getting twitchy, this was going to get more than a bit tricky. She picked up the glass of the whiskey that she favoured and sipped at it slowly. All they were doing was kissing and she could certainly appreciate that aesthetically. And Hilary was too honourable to try and steal Jess away … if she asked him to stop he would.

She wondered how Jess would carry the babe; how long it would take people to notice - to ask questions and who was going to suggest she’d been cuckolded by the co-ordinator. She twitched and pushed that thought away, instead eyeing them both, wondering what their child would look like. Dark hair was a given, though Jess’s was a deep rich brown with reddish tones to Becker’s almost black. Light coloured eyes maybe? If she remembered her GCSE genetics right. Oh so pale skinned, but maybe they’d be lucky and pick up Hilary’s ability to tan.

His hands had shifted while she mused. They had just been standing there, Jess on tip toes, one hand braced on the chair beside them, his hands cradling her face will they kissed. Now he supported her, one leg wormed between Jess’s and the other on her hip, and she barely suppressed the growl. If they’d been any other couple, they’d be exquisite but her belly clenched. _This is for Jess, silly girl. She loves you. Now enjoy the show!_

He broke the kiss and looked straight at her while her Jess panted breathlessly in his arms. She wanted to turn and run. Wanted to throw the glass of fifty year malt whiskey in his face. Wanted to weave the wicker round his form and offer him up to the rising sun. Anything to stop him touching her princess. But he could offer Jess the one thing that she couldn’t and she knew how much she hungered for it. So she held Hilary’s gaze and nodded briefly, quirking her lips into a smile, but he still watched her and she realised he knew her too well, damn him.

Becker took a half step back, creating just enough distance between him and Jess that he could still touch her, but it wasn’t nearly as intimate. Fee kept her eyes on him and threw back the last finger of the whiskey she’d been drinking and flowed easily to her feet. 

He was still wearing his black combats, but was bare footed, while she was in her leathers, with the thick-soled boots - as a result she was perhaps three, maybe four inches shorter than he was and he watched with some appreciation as she moved across the room, almost soundlessly.

She stepped up to Jess, pushing away the feel of his hands, so much hotter than hers, trapped between the two of them and coaxed Jess into a kiss. She still tasted like the sweet rose they’d been drinking with dinner but there was a little of the whiskey she and Hilary had been drinking as well and she chased the taste without thought.

Her kiss eased a lot of the tension she hadn’t realised she’d seen in Jess’s form and chased away some of her own. She realised with a start that the taste of whiskey must of come from Hilary and that made her far too aware of his presence again.

Jess craned her neck slightly to look between them, attempting to read their facial expression as best as she could while the three of them stood there, a slightly surreal tableau in the middle of too much splendor.

“How the hell can you let me touch her, Fee? I can see how much it’s hurting you.”

“Do you want to stop this?” Jess asked, her voice trembling slightly. Whether it was from the fear that she would say yes or something else, Fee wasn’t certain.

Fee blinked, and it felt for a moment like the whole world was holding it’s breath, waiting for her response and she shook her head slowly. “No.”

Becker exhaled, letting his hands drop away. Fee quickly reached out to stop him from moving. “No. Don’t stop.”

His eyes widened and a sound that could almost have been a laugh slipped her lips, but she didn’t say anything. Instead she caught one of his hands and used it touch Jess, feeling both her lover’s and her best-friends reactions to what she was doing in the shakes and shivers and tiny little bitten off moans. Maybe this was how she’d be able to get through this. Taking each of their hands in hers, she pulled them slowly behind her.

 

Fee led them into their bedroom and had to suppress a laugh as Becker pulled away and whistled at size of it. “You know, I don’t think you two have _quite_ silly piece of anatomy, Hils. Look at it objectively, and think how much damage someone can do accidentally. Or even the lengths some men go to compensate … like you and the armoury, for example.”

“That’s not compensating, Fee. That’s … that’s …”

Fee looked over to Jess who was shaking with laughter and winked. “Compensating.”

He growled lightly and Fee spun, flinging a now hopelessly giggling Jess onto the big bed. She let her hand drift slowly down Jess’ flank appreciatively. 

Becker moved cautiously towards the bed. “Show me, Fee. Show me what she likes ... what will make her gasp ... what will make her scream. Tell me what I need to do to make this work for you, as well, please?” The last word of that sentence came out almost pleadingly and she felt just a little guilty about the armoury quip, so she swallowed hard and nodded. 

Fee looked down at Jess. “Do you want us to undress you, love?” Jess smiled crookedly and tucked one hand briefly behind her back. A short tug and she wriggled out of the dress and both captains blinked in surprise. Fee recovered first, used to some of her lover’s more outrageous stunts - and having been treated to one very memorable lecture by Jess’s mother about lingerie spoiling the lines of a dress.

Becker allowed his gaze to travel the length of Jess’ nude form. Suddenly the enormity of what was being asked of him took hold and he backed away. 

Jess caught the movement out of the corner of her eye and rolled on to her hands and knees, crawling across the bed until she could just about touch him. She held out her hand to him and was relieved when he took it gently in his own. She smiled. “I _can_ put it back on, you know, although I am _much_ more comfortable wandering our flat nude, aren’t I Fee?”

Fee laughed. A full bodied, from her toes laugh. “That’s not the half of it.” Becker glanced over at Fee and she could just imagine what was going through his mind. She settled herself on the bed. “Trust me, your imagination isn’t _that_ good.”

“Oh?” He raised his eyebrows and Fee slithered off the bed, shaping her controlled fall to land between Jess’s legs where they dangled off the edge of the bed, and he bit his lip. “Though this may add to to it.”

He had to remember to breathe. Breathing was important, but watching Fee nibble her way up the inside of Jess’ right calf … he’d breathe later.

Jess whimpered as Fee worked her way up the inside of her thigh. “Fee …” she sighed as she closed her eyes and relaxed on to the bed. She shivered when she felt a calloused finger running along the outside of her left leg. She felt the bed dip beside her as Becker sat on the edge, tracing his finger along her exposed skin.


End file.
